


Sensei

by Yakashi



Series: Kakayama week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Day 2, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Modern Teacher AU, english teacher kakashi, just fluff, kakayamaweek2019, math teacher Yamato, no real plot, sorry im not very descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: The kids don't understand why Yamato-sensei is dating Kakashi -sensei. While out on a jog they realize some things.





	Sensei

“Yamato sensei, these numbers don’t make any sense.” Naruto whined staring at his worksheet.

It was 3:30 and school had already been out for an hour. As for every test, Yamato hosted a review session after school for any student to ask for help and work on practice problems. High school was already difficult. Teens had to learn time management, handle relationships, and begin to grow into themselves. The least Yamato could do was make it easier to pass geometry. 

The sessions were never mandatory. However, he had his usual attendees: Naruto, Sakura, Sai and occasionally Sasuke. Today was just the first three, other students left about 30 minutes ago.

“Naruto, I don’t know what more else I can do. The test is tomorrow. I wish you hadn’t waited until the last minute to ask for help.” Yamato sighed, and proceeded to explain the problem in a different way.”

“I think we should head home. My mom is gonna get worried.” Sakura shut her book.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Everyone turned their heads as a familiar voice spoke.

Yamato smiled, “Kakashi sensei it’s nice to see you. I was going to meet you in your room when I was done.”

Kakashi frowned allowing his agitation to show, “Well you were taking so damn long I figured I’d see what the holdup was.”

Yamato ignored the agitation, “I’m almost done. “

“I’m going to the car, hurry up or you can walk home.” Kakashi left.

Naruto looked like he was on the verge of tears, “I’m sorry sensei.”

Yamato waved it off, “Don’t worry. He’s just grouchy.”

“But sensei I don’t want to make things harder for you.”

“Nonsense. Besides, it’s a beautiful day for a walk.”

\-----

It was a nice day for a walk. The sky was a perfect blue and the sun was warm on their skin. Naruto had opted to walk Sakura home and Sai joined as well since he lives on the way.

“Yamato sensei is so cool and nice”  
“He really is! He’s patient to!” Sakura agreed

“I agree. It seems weird that he’s dating Kakashi sensei. They’re basically opposites.”

Naruto jumped up as a brilliant idea entered his head.“Oh my gosh guys. Let’s try setting Yamato sensei up with someone nice like Iruka sensei.” 

“That seems like a bad idea.”

“Nonsense. I have the perfect plan.”

\---------------

Yamato walked into the teacher’s lounge with a huge grin on his face. Kakashi was off in the corner talking to Iruka about something trivial. 

Yamato sauntered over to the pair, “Oh Iruka sensei I’m flattered by your advances, but I’m afraid you’re not my type.”

Iruka scrunched his eyes in confusion, “What’re you talking about.”

Yamato held out the letter, “This was on my desk this morning.”

Iruka read it while Kakashi looked over his shoulder. “This is the worst love confession I have ever read in my life.”

Kakashi couldn’t even help but chuckle at it, “What the hell is going on?”

“Ah. My students seem to think Kakashi and I don’t make a good match and have taken it upon themselves to set me up with someone they think worthy of my affection.”

Yamato explained as he took the coffee cup Kakashi was holding and grimacing as he realized there wasn’t nearly enough sugar.

“If only they saw when Kakashi was trying to woo you. They definitely wouldn’t think that...or at least step up their game to compete.”

“Yeah I mean I spent days perfecting my love letters to Tenzo.” Kakashi took the letter and pointed to it. “This is just blatant disrespect to my efforts.”

Yamato pressed a quick peck to his cheek, “Don’t worry about it too much. You are the only one for me.”

That day each of Kakashi classes had a pop quiz. They had to write 3 different love poems each in a different style.

\--------------

The two lovers were jogging through the park. It was early morning and one of their favorite bonding activities. They constantly pushed each other to be better. They decided to run their favorite path, it was open but it was perfect for seeing the sunrise. The air was crisp, bugs were few and,

Thud.

Kakashi looked over to see Yamato on the ground holding his ankle. He immediately stopped and crouched below.

“Hey baby what happened?”

Yamato winced, I think it’s just sprained. I didn’t see that dip over there.”

Kakashi inspected him. He had a few scrapes on his hands, and it definitely looked like a sprain but he would be ok.

“Well let’s get you patched up.”

Kakashi took the first aid kit out of his bag. He carefully wrapped up his ankle , then turned his attention to disinfecting and covering the cuts on his hands. Once Yamato was cleared, Kakashi lifted him bridal style and carried him to the car.

Yamato pretended to swoon, “My hero”

Kakashi kissed him on the forehead, “I’ll always be there for you. You know that right?”

Yamato spoke with confidence, “Of course. The kids are just teasing. They only see hardass Kakashi sensei but I get to see the rare and elusive ‘Kashi”

Kakashi blushed, “Well still, I’m way better for you than Iruka sensei.

Yamato chuckled and let his voice dip, “Oh yeah, then prove it.”

“Oh Feisty Tenzo, let’s get you home so I can take care of you properly.”

They were so immersed in each other, they didn’t notice the pairs of eyes watching them.

\-----

Alright class, since Yamato sensei isn’t feeling too well, I will be subbing this morning. A substitute teacher will be in for the afternoon classes as well as for my classes. Any questions please keep them to yourself. Do this worksheet and then you guys can have a free period.”

Kakashi sat at Yamato’s desk, continuing to ignore the working students.

“I can’t believe sensei took care of sensei. “ Naruto whispered.

Sasuke scoffed, “Of course they did idiot. They’re stupid in love with each other. My brother said Kakashi sensei is planning on asking Yamato sensei to marry him.”

The group looked over at Kakashi who was now watering the plants Yamato kept in the room. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, “KAKASHi SENSEI WHEN ARE YOU AND YAMATO SENSEI GETTING MARRIED?! HE DOESN’T DESERVE TO WAIT!”

Everyone held their breath waiting for Kakashi to retaliate. However, he didn’t even look back. he simply responded,

“ Soon.”


End file.
